rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pitch Black
Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, is the embodiment of fear itself, able to control the surroundings in order to cast the world in darkness, as well as manipulate others based on their greatest fears. He fights a constant battle with the Guardians in effort to extinguish children's belief in them and therefore remove their power. Appearance Pitch is tall, lithe and is dark in appearance. His eyes are silver-golden yellow, while his skin is dull pale-gray and has black glossy hair with a style that makes it come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. His clothing are of a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow, along with black pants and shoes that are under the robe. Which makes it hard for people to see them. Personality Pitch has always been jealous of the Guardians, who are believed in and praised by children all over the world. The fact that the world's children adore the Guardians and brush him off as 'just a bad dream' has left him bitter. After centuries of hiding under beds and listening to parents tell children he doesn't exist has further blackened Pitch's heart. He had considerable power in the Dark Ages, as everyone believed in him and was terrified of the dark. But once the Guardians came along, Pitch's power decreased until nearly everyone stopped believing or fearing in the Boogeyman. This motivated him to reach his goal: to snuff out every believer the Guardians have until they get a taste of how it feels to be forsaken. He also wished to re-establish belief in the Boogeyman and reclaim some (if not, all) of the power he had in the Dark Ages. Pitch is cunning and manipulative, which he shows multiple times in the film. One example is when he lures Jack in his lair and tells him that the Guardians will never accept Jack as one of them. Because Pitch can tap into people's greatest fears, he uses this ability to his advantage. While he is not physically threatening unless severely angered, he uses more subtle and unnerving tactics to scare Guardians and children alike. Pitch also shows to be ruthless when he shoots Sandman with a harpoon from behind, apparently 'killing' him. A glimpse of his vulnerability is seen, however, when he asks Jack Frost to join him in his shadowy crusade, hoping that their shared sense of loneliness would win Jack to his side, and is genuinely hurt by Jack's refusal, which can imply that he still has human feelings and this offer was a sincere attempt to have a connection to someone. Though he obviously doesn't have any problem showing his sadistic nature as he had no qualms about nearly killing Jack in bitter revenge during the final battle of the movie, trying to possibly turn Jamie into a Fearling and also killing Baby Tooth. He assumed that Jack would show sympathy for his position-both invisible outcasts and shunned by the world. The only one person that Pitch seems to genuinely care about and would never manipulate is his daughter Emily Jane, who became Mother Nature in the books. However, their relationship is broken when Emily Jane thought that her father abandoned her, to the point she stays neutral in the conflict between Pitch and the Guardians. Powers and Abilities Pitch has various shadow related powers, such as traversing great distances through them, becoming a shadow himself, and can affect the physical world by interacting with other shadows. He can create Nightmares, by corrupting Sandy's dreamsand to make dark horses with glowing golden eyes. He seems to only possess limited control over this, however, his nightmares would turns on him the second his fear was the only source available to them. He can also his corrupt version of Sandy's dream sand from pleasant dream, that a child is having, into a dreams of themselves into nightmares. Pitch is able to use his ability to morph his black sand into weapons such as a scythe and an arrow. For the purposes of the crossover, Pitch also has the ability to control or corrupt others (which usually results in a change in the physical appearance of the victim). As the spirit of fear, Pitch draws strength from the fear of others (in a similar way that the guardians are powered by the love they receive from the children of the world), being able to overpower Jack when he tries to freeze his nightmare sand a second time. He is able to read a person's fears instantly, exploiting them to his advantage. As well as being an all-powerful immortal spirit, like rest of the guardians, he possesses an advance longevity, durability, youth and is virtually unkillable, despite being the only villain out of the Evil Four to not die in-canon. Because of this, only other spirits and mortals who believe in him (and possibly animals as well) can see, hear and touch him. Weapons As mentioned above, Pitch's nightmare sand is flexible and can be easily morphed into any weapon he needs. He does, however, seem to favor an enormous scythe and his dark arrows. He often uses the power of his words and his innate knowledge of people's greatest nightmares to provoke them or talk them into submission. Role in the Crossover With Pitch's immortal form, power and global-threatening intentions, Pitch is the main antagonist in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, if the AU happens to include conflict. The Big Four are usually chosen to battle against him and grapple with him both physically and mentally. Pitch often tries to corrupt Hiccup, Merida, and/or Rapunzel in order to crush Jack or get him on his side, depending on the author's will. Relationships To see Pitch's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Pitch's pairings, click here. Comparison to the Books Physical Appearance and Personality Book Pitch is noticably more exaggerated in his appearance than his movie counterpart. His hair is much wilder, with an overcoat adorned with various creases, buttons and a large hood-like collar. Whereas the movie's Pitch has a noticable, human-side to his intentions, his cynical and sadistic actions motivated by a consuming loneliness, the book's Pitch Black is a true monster, his inner humanity buried deep enough to where it has little sway in him. This however does not mean that it has no influence at all, as when he was shown the locket containing the photograph of his daughter, it caused a sorrow-filled reaction in him, enough to where his arm became more human-like in the process. This then led Pitch to hunting the flying elephants at Punjam Hy Loo, where he hoped to use their ancient magic to seperate whatever humanity is left from him and become a being of pure darkness. Role in the Books Before Pitch became the Nightmare King and the embodiment of fear, he was once the honourable hero Kozmotis Pitchiner. During the time of the Golden Age, he led the Golden Armies, captured a great number of the Fearlings and their ilk, and volunteered to guard them on planet they had been imprisoned on. Which had him listening to the prisoners' constant whispering and pleading, all while keeping himself vigil for years. To help him do so, he focuses his mind on his daughter, and kept a photograph of her in a locket, until it became his down fall. As the prisoners were able to sense his weakness and began to use it against their voluntary guard, by imitating her voice to make a hypnotized Kozmotis believe that his beloved child was being held in their cage with them. Fearing her safety and was consumed by his father instincts of protection, as he unlocked the doors to save her, ten thousand Fearlings broke free and their possessing actions transformed the former hero into Pitch, the Nightmare King. With both his mind and heart twisted with negative thoughts of vengeance, he sought to destroy the Golden Age by turning all of its good dreams into nightmares. In doing so, Pitch plundered planet by planet, along with many extinguish stars and stole every dream he came across, in order to leave many with only their miseries and despairs. The dreams he hungered for the most were the dreams of children, as young child have a pure heart, and Pitch has been able to transform some of the children into Fearlings. Except for one infant that has never had a nightmare, which is why he plans to hunt down the Lunanoff Prince so he could transform him into his Prince of Nightmares. To keep their child safe from him, the Lunanoff family fled from their home and sailed across the until Pitch was final able track them down above the planet Earth. After he had captured the Lunanoff King and Queen, their child's guardian , Nightlight, defeated him during a huge explosion. Which had led to both Pitch and Nightlight vanishing without a trace, along with the Man in the Moon's parents being killed in the instantaneously. Pitch's battle with Nightlight, that had him pierced through the heart by Nightlight's diamond-like dagger, was imprisoned in a cave that is near the small village of Tanglewood, while Nightlight was trapped within Pitch's dark, cold heart, for countless centuries. With one of Pitch's hands clutching the locket. The two were freed when an unsuspecting Moonbeam released them from their confinement. Once he was freed, Pitch decided that he would turn every child on Earth's dreams into nightmares, so he could to exact his vengeance on those who had him imprisoned. One of his targets was the village of Santoff Claussen, where he learned that its children had never experienced fear or bad dreams. Making it one of his main targets. While he was possessing their Bear in an attempt to attack them, his plan was foiled when the bear was killed by Nicholas St. North to save the children from him. As Pitch was forced out he dissolved in the morning light before he could do more. Once Pitch was able to return to the village in the form of a black spider, he used the form to enter North's Djinni through its ear and began to possess it. With the Djinni under his control, he went through Ombric's books of enslavement. He was also able to use the Djinni to accompany Ombric and North to the Himalayas where he hesitated in doing an order for Ombric and attacked North. Before Ombric could cast a spell, Pitch uses one of the enslavement spells to transform the two into dolls. He tried to used them to find the object they were searching for, only to be stopped by Katherine and Nightlight, they took the dolls away him and hid in a cave. Pitch managed to find Katherine and took North away before telling Katherine that she is going to be his Darkling Princess and that he wanted to hear one more scream before he could transform her. Despite his Fearling breaking the figurine of North, Katherine was able to bring him back through her belief. When Pitch tried to attack North with the Djinni, he learned that the Djinni is programmed not to harm its friends. Realising that he was defeated and that it was best that he retreating, for now, he took the Djinni with him, calming that it suits him. When Pitch returned Santoff Claussen, for the knowledge that is kept in Ombric's magic library. He transformed the Spirit of the Forest, Petrov, along with the animals and the parents into dolls. Before making his way to place that the village's children were talking with Mr. Querty, as he tried to take the library Nightlight used a flash of light to distract Pitch long enough for Mr. Querty to devour the entire library and hide in Nightlight's vest. Pitch manages to weaken Nightlight by using a weapon that is made of the lead and breaks of Nightlight's diamond dagger, before capturing him and the children so he could use as a ransom for the library. After he took the children to the Earth's core, Pitch tries to scare both the children and Nightlight by threatening to turn him into a Darkling Prince and Katherine into his Darkling Princess. Nightlight, however, wasn't imtimidated by Pitch's threats which causes the Nightmare King to grab Nightlight by his head, only to have the Guardian of Light to send a flash of light that turned Pitch's hand into a human-like flesh color. Calmly, Pitch places him into a lead prison and locks the captured children away, while his fearlings were fashioning armor and weapons made of lead, so they'll be able to travel in the sun's light. The moment Pitch sensed North and Katherine making their way to them, he sends out his Fearlings to capture and bring Katherine to him. After they brought Katherine to him, Pitch heard the war cry of a Pookan and locks her up with the other children. To make Pitch believe that they'll follow his demands to save the children, Ombric uses his magic to transport a library of false spell books to Pitch, as he knew the damage that Pitch would bring to the world if he was able gain more power from their texts. The moment Pitch saw North entering the room with Tsar Lunar's sword, Pitch demands North to tell him where he had gotten it. Just as Pitch was about to release the children, he began to wonder if the books they gave him for their freedom were real and decided to test one of the spell he read from. When nothing happened Pitch knew that he was tricked. As he orders his Fearlings to attack and Pitch was able to stab one of North's sides with his sword. During the battle, the prison that held both Katherine and Nightlight exploded and the two came to North's aid. Nightlight was able to stop Pitch's attack so Katherine could show Pitch the locket that contains his daughter's face. After Pitch saw and had gotten a good look at his child's face, he seized it in his now flesh-colored hand, before disappearing with a inhuman scream. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Shane Prigmore) rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_146.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_01.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_03.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_02.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_04.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_05.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_06.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_40_shane_prigmore.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_07.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_08.jpg 34-The-Art-of-Rise-of-the-Guardians.jpg PRIGMORE_01d.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_51.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Primary Character Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Thieves Category:Spirits Category:Soldiers Category:Captains